


you've got something i need

by rib14



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Epistolary, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rib14/pseuds/rib14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Laurens is a teacher with a current events class, Alexander is his substitute teacher for a day. Told entirely through dialogue, tweets, texts, and emails.<br/>(title from something i need by onerepublic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Alright guys, today Maddy Hemings is gonna present his project on… what is it on again, Maddy?”  
“Police brutality and its relation to racism.”  
“Nice. I mean… not nice. Obviously. I just have a lot of opinions about that."

 

\---

 

 **Mary Jefferson** @maryjeff  
ok but am i the only one that hates mr laurens??

 **Mary Jefferson** @maryjeff  
teachers aren’t supposed to share their personal opinions, even if it’s a current events class (especially if their opinions are WRONG)

 **theo burr** @theodosia  
@maryjeff i love his class wtf…  
   
**Mary Jefferson** @maryjeff  
@theodosia only bc it’s a slacker class lmao

 **theo burr** @theodosia  
@maryjeff no?? i think it’s super interesting

 **Mary Jefferson** @maryjeff  
@theodosia well to each their own i guess

 **theo burr** @theodosia  
@maryjeff fair. and i think my dad would agree with the ‘not sharing personal opinions’ thing lmao

 

\---

 

"Okay just to remind you guys, I’m not gonna be here tomorrow, I have to be in South Carolina, unfortunately. But Principal Washington assures me that my substitute is one of the best. You’re gonna do some worksheets…”  
“Worksheets?!?”  
“Mr. Laurens are you kidding?”  
“Sorry, we can’t have our normal discussion stuff ‘cuz I’m not gonna be here. And be nice to the sub, okay. I’ve never even met him, let’s not make him hate me.”

 

\---

 

To: [ nonstop@gmail.com](mailto:nonstop@gmail.com) **  
**From:[ johnlaurens@kingscounty.org](mailto:johnlaurens@kingscounty.com) **  
**Mr. Hamilton, **  
**I’ve attached the worksheets my current events (4th period) class should work on tomorrow. I apologize in advance for that class because they’re used to a discussion-based format and may end up talking a lot. If they do anything horrible please don’t hesitate to email me. **  
**Thanks, **  
** John Laurens

To: [ johnlaurens@kingscounty.org](mailto:johnlaurens@kingscounty.com) **  
**From:[ nonstop@gmail.com](mailto:nonstop@gmail.com) **  
**John, **  
**First of all, please call me Alexander, we are peers after all. I’ve looked through the worksheets you sent me and edited a few questions pertaining to the US Constitution, but overall I think they are decent for busywork. I look forward to teaching you current events class especially, considering the unusual class framework and relevant topic. I trust you and I both have a great deal of strong opinions, and I admire that in a person. I’m sure your class will be fine, as many people have told me that no one talks more than I do in a given room. **  
**Have a good time in South Carolina, **  
** Alexander Hamilton

 

\---

 

 **theo burr** @theodosia  
when u have a sub in current events and he WONT SHUT UP

 **Maddy Hemings** @jamesmadhem  
@theodosia his opinions r decent if a little too trusting of the govt but can he pls stop  
and werent we supposed to be doing worksheets or???

 **theo burr** @theodosia  
@jamesmadhem this is my favorite class @ john pls come back

 

\---

 

 **alex the ham  
** [12:05] Okay so I’m subbing for this teacher today and I’ve fallen in love with him despite never having met him.

 **pegs  
** [12:08] first of all, yikes. second of all, why tf

 **alex the ham  
** [12:10] He has this currents events class that I’m in right now and it’s such a cool concept and the way his kids are talking about him makes him seem so great??

 **pegs  
** [12:11] y r u texting me while @ work alexander

 **alex the ham  
** [12:12] Peggy. This is important.

 **pegs  
** [12:12] go teach ur class **  
** [12:15] and idk try to ask him out on that little note u write abt the kids or something lmao

 **alex the ham  
** [12:16] That is the worst idea I’ve ever heard. **  
** [12:25] I’m gonna do it.

 

\---

 

 _John,_ **  
**_I had a great time teaching your classes today, especially the current events class. The students spoke of you very fondly and frankly I’m interested in talking with you about these topics, as I gather you are as passionate about them as I am. Please email me or text me at 340-555-5555 if you would like. **  
** \- Alexander Hamilton_

 

\---

 

 **alex the ham  
** [12:31] Done.

 **pegs  
** [12:32] wow, a whole 5 minutes?? mustve been pretty long

 **alex the ham  
** [12:32] First of all, I had to find a piece of paper and a pen. **  
** [12:33] And it was actually pretty short?? Should I have written more?? Oh no.

 **pegs  
** [12:35] alex **  
** [12:35] im sure its fine

 

\---

 

 **john is gay  
** [7:45] so the substitute i had yesterday gave me his number??

 **martha is gay  
** [7:51] damn **  
** [7:52] u were flirting with them all the way from sc

 **john is gay  
** [7:55] he said he wanted to meet up and talk abt current events??

 **martha is gay  
** [7:56] DAAAMN! youve got urself a DATE

 **john is gay  
** [7:58] so u think i should text him??

 **martha is gay  
** [7:59] hell yeah. what could go wrong??

 **john is gay  
** [8:01] well, **  
**[8:01] he could be conservative **  
**[8:01] or straight **  
** [8:02] or like 70 years old

 **martha is gay  
** [8:05] cmon jack, it cant hurt to see **  
**[8:06] and then when u guys r a couple u can go on double dates with me and liza!! **  
** [8:06] if he isnt an old, straight republican

 **john is gay  
** [8:09] sounds great……

 

\---

 

“So, how was the sub?" **  
**"He talked a lot." **  
**"We didn’t even get to do the worksheets." **  
**"Well that’s okay it was just busywork anyway. Was he… old?" **  
**"No, he was pretty young." **  
**"Kinda cute." **  
**"Thank God." **  
**"Why did you wanna know?" **  
**"Yeah, what do you have against old people, Mr. Laurens?" **  
** "...Anyways, the Syrian refugee crisis…”

 

\---

 

 **843-555-5555 **  
**** [3:34] Hey, is this Alexander? It’s John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello thanks for reading! follow my twitter @laurenshamilton for more screaming abt the founding fathers  
> also s/o to laura (6point28 on here) for the au idea!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow look i actually wrote more when i said i would!! this is unexpected for me im proud of myself  
> in this chapter: The Interaction Begins. also i love theo burr & martha manning a lot if u couldn't tell

**Alexander Hamilton  
** [3:38] Hey John! What did your class think of me?

 **John Laurens  
** [3:40] They um. They said you talked a lot

 **Alexander Hamilton  
** [3:42] I get that a lot.

 **John Laurens  
** [3:45] What were you even talking about?

 **Alexander Hamilton  
** [3:48] The Constitution, mostly.

 **John Laurens  
** [ 3:50] What is it with you and the constitution? **  
** [3:51] If you don’t mind me asking

 **Alexander Hamilton  
** [3:54] It’s a fascinating document, the basis of our government! Everything that happens in the US has to be checked by it, all of the laws have to comply with it. It’s the framework for a nation, a whole world of nations considering all of the countries that have based their constitutions on ours. It’s amazing.

 **John Laurens  
** [4:00] that’s really cool i’ve never thought abt it that way

 

\---

 

 **john is gay  
** [4:02] hes v passionate abt the constitution

 **martha is gay  
** [4:05] ofc he is…

 

\---

 

 **theo burr** @theodosia **  
** just fuckin NAILED my current events project on sexism in the media

 **Maddy Hemings** @jamesmadhem **  
** @theodosia was it just me or was mr laurens like… barely paying attention

 **theo burr** @theodosia **  
** @jamesmadhem thank u for making me feel super confident abt that project maddy

 **Maddy Hemings** @jamesmadhem **  
** @theodosia im just saying… he was looking @ his phone a lot which is weird

 **theo burr** @theodosia **  
** @jamesmadhem its obviously because my face is too shining and angelic to look @ for long periods of time

 

\---

 

“Hey, babe, didn’t you date some guy that was really into the constitution?" **  
** "Yeah, a few years ago. Why?" **  
** "Jack is texting me about this guy that was his substitute who gave him his number and was apparently ranting about the constitution." **  
** "That sounds… a lot like Alex.”

 

\---

 

 **martha is gay **  
**** [5:46] hey whats flirty constitution substitutes name

 **john is gay  
** [5:50] alexander, why?

 **martha is gay  
** [5:51] oh my god its him **  
** [5:52] liza used to date him

 **john is gay  
** [5:52] holy fuck **  
** [5:54] is she like… ok with me talking to him?

 **martha is gay  
** [5:58] she says its chill

 **john is gay  
** [5:59] cool thanks @ eliza **  
** [6:01] wait. he isnt straight is he

 **martha is gay  
** [6:03] no liza says hes bi as hell **  
** [6:04] he used to date a teacher who i think is @ ur school **  
** [6:04] james madison

 **john is gay  
** [6:05] oh my god who hasnt he dated **  
** [6:06] but i can so see them together… weird… tho now james is dating this total dick named thomas and it’s rlly a shame. hes nice

 **martha is gay  
** [6:08] ok now liza is telling me that its date night and i need to stop texting my fake ex abt her ex

 **john is gay  
** [6:09] ok bye! have fun u crazy kids

 

\---

 

 **John Laurens  
** [6:24] so i have a friend that used to date u

 **Alexander Hamilton  
** [6:25] Who?

 **John Laurens  
** [6:27] my friend’s gf, eliza schuyler

 **Alexander Hamilton  
** [6:27] Wow. Small world.

 **John Laurens  
** [6:28] yeah, its pretty crazy

 **Alexander Hamilton  
** [6:34] Is she happy?

 **John Laurens  
** [6:35] yeah **  
** [6:36] martha’s really great, theyre very happy together

 **Alexander Hamilton  
** [6:39] I’m glad to hear that.

 

\---

 

 **#BlackLivesMatter** @johnlaurens1 **  
** note to self: the world is really small sometimes

 

\---

 

 **theo burr** @theodosia **  
** hmm wonder what this means pic.twitter.com/U4dq7iD9c4

 **Maddy Hemings** @jamesmadhem **  
** @theodosia u found mr laurens’s twitter??? oh my god theodosia

 **theo burr** @theodosia **  
** @jamesmadhem are u honestly surprised james

 **Maddy Hemings** @jamesmadhem **  
** @theodosia im gonna ignore the fact that u just called me by my first name to point out hIS DISPLAY NAME!!

 **theo burr** @theodosia **  
** @jamesmadhem i thought u would appreciate that

 

\---

 

 **John Laurens **  
**** [4:30] u know its weird that we both know all the kids in my class but dont know each other

 **Alexander Hamilton  
** [ 4:32] Well, I would posit that we know each other very well. Writing is the best way to know someone anyway, in my opinion. **  
** [4:33] But it is kind of strange that we’ve never met face to face despite having so many mutuals friends and acquaintances.

 **John Laurens  
** [4:35] why do u text like that?

 **Alexander Hamilton  
** [4:35] Like what?

 **John Laurens  
** [4:36] all formal and stuff with the capital letters and the periods

 **Alexander Hamilton  
** [4:37] What do you mean? It’s the fastest way to type. The phone does all that stuff automatically. To undo it would take longer, and I like to be fast.

 **John Laurens  
** [4:39] oh ha i disabled a lot of that stuff

 **Alexander Hamilton  
** [4:39] To seem less formal?

 **John Laurens  
** [4:42] yeah i guess

 **Alexander Hamilton  
** [4:42] And you think that’s more usual than the way I type?

 **John Laurens  
** [4:44] ok i get it u win

 **Alexander Hamilton  
** [4:46] :)

 

\---

 

 **#BlackLivesMatter** @johnlaurens1 **  
** how does one ask someone on a date??? if theyve never actually met face to face???

 **#BlackLivesMatter** @johnlaurens1 **  
** @johnlaurens1 @marthamann @largebaguette @franciskinloch all advice is appreciated

 

\---

 

 **martha is gay  
** [6:08] Attachment: 1 Image

 **john is gay  
** [6:09] thanks martha but it will take more than shia lebouf for me to work up the courage to ask alexander out

 **martha is gay  
** [6:10] cmon jack u can do it i believe in u **  
** [6:12] so does liza **  
** [6:13] u can do it John!! ur really great and smart and um angry tbh. hes gonna love u i promise! - Eliza

 

\---

 

“Hey, Maddy, do you think he did it?” **  
** “Did what?” **  
** “Asked the person he wanted to ask on a date! I sent you the screenshot, asshole.” **  
** “Theo, you know how creepy you’re being, right?” **  
** “You gotta keep tabs on everything. I’m training to be a spy. Or something.” **  
** “I wonder who he wants to ask out…” **  
** “I could probably find out if you really w-” **  
** “Theo. Stop.”

 

\---

 

 **John Laurens  
** [4:37] hey can i like  call u maybe

 **Alexander Hamilton  
** [4:39] Sure, why?

Call Began: 4:44 **  
** Call Ended: 7:11

 **Alexander Hamilton  
** [7:15] So Saturday at 5? 

 **John Laurens  
** [7:15] works for me!!

 

\---

 

 **alex the ham  
** [7:17] IT HAPPENED!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, and reminder to follow my twitter @laurenshamilton for more history trash etc


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look i have a set # of chapters now!! idk whats gonna happen in that last one but it will be smth  
> in this chapter: a date, some more characters make their first appearances, some characters talk for the first time in a long time. also, as a sidenote, i hope ur not expecting any angst in here bc u will get none. enjoy!

**martha is gay  
** [4:51] good luck!! <3

 

\---

 

 **Eliza Schuyler  
** [4:53] good luck John! Make our ridiculous Love Rectangle happen!!

 

\---

 

 **pegs  
** [4:55] alex!! dont be too weird!!! let him talk at least a little  
[4:56] and good luck make me proud . i believe in u

 

\---

 

 **#BlackLivesMatter** @johnlaurens1  
goin on a dAte

 

\---

 

 **theo  
** [5:03] Attachment: 1 Image  
[5:03] !!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **James Madison Hemings  
** [5:06] awww im happy for him

 

\---

 

“Hey.”  
“Hello.”  
“It’s nice to finally see what you look like in person… You know, one of the kids said you were cute.”  
“And do you agree?”  
“I think you’ll have to wait til the end of the date for a verdict on that.”  
“Alright, that’s fair. Shall we?”

 

\---

 

 **pegs  
** [6:10] hey how’s it going?  
[6:11] u know he fake dated my sister’s gf in hs

 

\---

 

“Wait a sec. Can I clarify something real quick? This is a… date, right?”  
“I, um, I thought it was.”  
“Okay just making sure. But anyways, the tax code…”

 

\---

 

 **alex the ham  
** [9:08] We just said goodbye.  
[9:09] I already miss him.

 **pegs  
** [9:12] first of all, that’s rlly gay  
[9:12] second, no heading to one of ur houses?? ;)

 **alex the ham  
** [9:13] No, he wants to take it slow… It was definitely a date though. We did kiss.  
[9:14] But it’s probably for the best, in case it doesn’t work out and I sub at his school again.

 **pegs  
** [9:14] sub ;););););) ;)

 **alex the ham  
** [9:14] Shut up.

 

\---

 

 **john is gay  
** [9:17] AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **martha is gay  
** [9:21] it went well?

 **john is gay  
** [9:21] martha. hes so great. so great  
[9:23] and angry, eliza was right

 **martha is gay  
** [9:24] shes always right

 **john is gay  
** [9:26] tru

 

\---

 

Open: This Computer: Documents: It’s Too Early To Be Writing A Love Poem Goddamnit Alexander

 

\---

 

 **eliiiiiiza  
** [10:09] remember that time u had a crush on Kitty Livingston so u asked her to set u up with one of her friends?

 **alex  
** [10:10] Yes, I remember that. Why?

 **eliiiiiiza  
** [10:11] i just really hope you’ve gotten better at flirting since then

 **alex  
** [10:11] I’d like to think I’ve gotten better at flirting since early college, Betsey.  
[10:12] And didn’t that scheme work out for me anyway? I believe that friend she set me up with was you.

 **eliiiiiiza  
** [10:13] ur a dick, u know that?

 **alex  
** [10:14] I do get that a lot.  
[10:14] But you love me anyway.

 **eliiiiiiza  
** [10:16] ugh

 **alex  
** [10:16] We should talk more often.

 

\---

 

 **liza my love  
** [10:20] Attachment: 1 Image  
[10:20] can u believe this

 **martha <3  
** [10:25] lmao rip jack  
[10:26] theyre perfect for each other tho, arent they?

 **liza my love  
** [10:29] they really are

 

\---

 

 **peggy** @margaritaschuy  
this is is a callout tweet for alexander “tomcat” hamilton.  
he started writing a ~love poem~ on a google doc shared with me

 **peggy** @margaritaschuy  
@margaritaschuy "i wish, my dear [redacted], it might be in my power, by action rather than words, to convince u that i love u" delete allos

 **Angelica Schuyler** @neversatisfied  
@margaritaschuy i cant decide if that’s beautiful, or horrible

 **peggy** @margaritaschuy  
@neversatisfied whats with the comma

 **Angelica Schuyler** @neversatisfied  
@margaritaschuy shut,,, up,,,, its,,, an, inside,,, joke,,,,,,

 **Alexander Hamilton** @alex_hamilton  
@margaritaschuy Wait that was shared with you? Fuck.

 **peggy** @margaritaschuy  
@alex_hamilton i took a screenshot, i have it forever now alexander ;)

 **peggy** @margaritaschuy  
THE LAURENS PAMPHLET

 

\---

 

“Looks like he’s smiling real big, Theo, I bet he scored, if you know what I mean…”  
“I don’t want to think about my teacher’s sex lives, Maddy. God.”  
“Really? That’s where you draw the line?”

 

\---

 

 **theo  
** [1:13] GEORGES LISTEN TO THIS I GOTTA TELL SOMEONE ELSE THIS  
[1:13] U HAVE MR LAURENS FOR HISTORY RIGHT?

 **so many georges  
** [1:17] yeah, hes super cool. one time we spent like half an hour after class talking abt the haitian revolution. also hes friends w my dad

 **theo  
** [1:18] OK SO U KNOW THAT SUB WE HAD LAST WEEK? THAT WOULDNT SHUT UP

 **so many georges  
** [1:20] yeah, mr hamilton. hes also friends w my dad

 **theo  
** [1:22] who isnt friends w ur dad tbh  
[1:22] BUT ANYWAYS  
[1:23] THEYRE DATING  
[1:23] MR LAURENS AND MR HAMILTON R DATING

 **so many georges  
** [1:24] wow. how did u figure this out?

 **theo  
** [1:24] um  
[1:25] i may have been talking to maddy abt how he said on his twitter that he was going on a date  
[1:25] and he might have overheard me  
[1:25] and he mightve told me that  
[1:26] but there were like. actual hearts in his eyes when he talked abt him. actual hearts. ask maddy. actual hearts

 **so many georges  
** [1:27] awww thats adorable i love it

 

\---

 

@johnlaurens1's Tweets are protected.  
Only confirmed followers have access to @johnlaurens1's Tweets and complete profile. Click the "Follow" button to send a follow request.

 

\---

 

 **theo burr** @theodosia  
dammit pic.twitter.com/KqHGTSRKKE

 **Maddy Hemings** @jamesmadhem  
@theodosia thank god tbh

 **large baguette** @gwashlafayette  
@theodosia dw i can ask my dad all abt them probably

 **Maddy Hemings** @jamesmadhem  
@gwashlafayette @theodosia DONT ENCOURAGE HER GEORGES

 **theo burr** @theodosia  
@jamesmadhem @gwashlafayette god bless u georges

 

\---

 

 **LAFAYETTE!  
** [6:46] why does my kid wanna know abt your dating life

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, and reminder to follow my twitter @laurenshamilton for screaming into the void abt 250 yr old historical figures and other things sometimes


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i suck at endings sorry

**#BlackLivesMatter** @johnlaurens1  
being on private is kinda nice i can tweet abt whatever i want without worrying abt ppl seeing it

 **#BlackLivesMatter** @johnlaurens1  
I Like My Boyfriend Alexander Hamilton A Lot

 **-** @largebaguette  
@johnlaurens1 WE KNOW

 **martha manning** @marthamann  
@largebaguette @johnlaurens1 oh god is this what it was like when i first started dating liza

 **#BlackLivesMatter** @johnlaurens1  
@marthamann @largebaguette yes 100%

 

\---

 

 **My Dear Laurens  
** [1:32] hey

 **constitution fanboy #1  
** [1:33] Hey, John.

 **My Dear Laurens  
** [1:35] do u wanna hang out after im done with school today  
[1:36] actually wait i have to grade papers ughhhhhh

 **constitution fanboy #1  
** [1:36] I could go to your school and help??  
[1:37] Or just be there for moral support, if teachers’ boyfriends grading papers is frowned upon.

 **My Dear Laurens  
** [1:39] actually that sounds like a lot of fun  
[1:39] but no writing on the kids papers unless i give u permission, ok alexander?

 **constitution fanboy #1  
** [1:40] Of course, I would never do something like that, Jonathan.

 **My Dear Laurens  
** [1:42] THATS NOT EVEN MY NAME ALEX

 **constitution fanboy #1  
** [1:42] <3

 

\---

  


**#BlackLivesMatter** @johnlaurens1  
having the bf help me grade papers has produced mixed results

 **#BlackLivesMatter** @johnlaurens1  
pros: some1 2 yell 2, gradings not as boring  
cons: we both yelled a lot, took way longer, kissed some1 in my classroom. not sure how 2 feel

 **martha manning** @marthamann  
@johnlaurens1 regarding that last point, it was alexander, right?

 **#BlackLivesMatter** @johnlaurens1  
@marthamann shut up martha ofc it was

 **martha manning** @marthamann  
@johnlaurens1 just making sure, i mean u never know who’s kissing who these days. could’ve been that james guy ;)

 **#BlackLivesMatter** @johnlaurens1  
@marthamann HAHAHAHA GOOD ONE. as if i would EVER in my LIFE kiss someone whose mouth has been contaminated by thomas fucking jefferson u r

 **#BlackLivesMatter** @johnlaurens1  
@marthamann VERY mistaken. i overheard him say the civil war wasnt about slavery!! hes a states rights fucker in the year of our lord 2016

 **martha manning** @marthamann  
@johnlaurens1 @ElizaSchuyler look he’s turning into alex

 **~eliza~** @ElizaSchuyler  
@marthamann @johnlaurens1 oh god no

 

\---

  


**Alexander Hamilton** @alex_hamilton  
Fun cute date ideas: grading papers

 **Alexander Hamilton** @alex_hamilton  
@alex_hamilton It was actually really fun tho, we’re such nerds.

 **-** @largebaguette  
@alex_hamilton You two would do that, I believe it. I can’t believe I never thought to set you two up tbh.

 **Alexander Hamilton** @alex_hamilton  
@largebaguette I can’t believe it took us this long and a chance encounter when all of our friends have known each other the whole time.

 **Alexander Hamilton** @alex_hamilton  
@largebaguette The stars were fighting against us, I suppose.

 **-** @largebaguette  
@alex_hamilton How poetic.

 

\---

 

 **jemmy <3  
**[8:42] did u see that my ex alex, the one i always rant to u abt, is dating john laurens now?

 **tom  
** [8:46] yeah i fucking hate that guy  
[8:47] does that mean he’s gonna be @ ur school more now? im sorry babe

 **jemmy <3  
**[8:49] its not a big deal, ill probably just end up texting u more rants abt the shit that he says

 **tom  
** [8:51] and i will gladly listen <3

 **jemmy <3  
**[8:53] i love u

 **tom  
** [8:54] i know :)

 

\---

 

 **martha is gay  
** [10:31] so, jack  
[10:31] u  & alex have been dating for a month or so now,  
[10:32] and u promised us a double date,,,

 **john is gay  
** [10:42] i mean i would love to  
[10:42] is eliza ok w it?

 **martha is gay  
** [10:45] yeah she wants to too  
[10:46] her  & alex have been talking more recently, i don’t think it’s as awkward for them now  
[10:49] u know, they rlly loved each other, no matter how hard it is for either of us to admit

 **john is gay  
** [10:50] well that’s good, we should plan that  
[10:51] but honestly what kind of weird love rectangle have we gotten ourselves into, martha?

 **martha is gay  
** [10:52] ha liza’s been saying that too

 **john is gay  
** [10:53] yeah she texted it to me when i was going on that first date

 **martha is gay  
** [10:53] thats so cute  
[10:54] shes so cute

 **john is gay  
** [10:55] god is that what i sound like when i talk abt alex???

 **martha is gay  
** [10:55] no ur much worse :)

 

\---

 

 **so many georges  
** [12:10] so u wanted info on mr laurens and mr hamilton?

 **theo  
** [12:11] yes but maybe not while im IN CURRENT EVENTS  
[12:11] actually no this works maddy’s here i can tell him abt it, even if he claims to not care  
[12:12] but anyways pls tell me the news on john & alex

 **so many georges  
** [12:13] apparently mr hamilton went to mr laurens’s class after school to help him grade papers a couple days ago

 **theo  
** [12:17] OH MY GOD i think maddy just died a bit inside

 **so many georges  
** [12:18] but i mean, it makes sense. i was so surprised to get my paper for history class abt the june rebellion back with corrections for grammar mistakes

 **theo  
** [12:19] yeah ha that doesnt sound much like john  
[12:20] but it does sound like tHAT ASSHOLE SUBSTITUTE THAT WOULDNT SHUT UP

 **so many georges  
** [12:21] chill i know mr hamilton he’s pretty cool  
[12:21] however, to be fair, ur description does sound like him

 

\---

 

“Hey, John, do you have a twitter?”  
“Um… yeah. Why?”  
“I don’t know, just thinking about how we don’t follow each other on it. Eliza mentioned something about your twitter account yesterday.”  
“You could follow if you wanted to but… I just talk a lot about… uh…”  
“Politics? Musicals? Sports? Oh my god John, are you a secret sports fan? Because I don’t think I could deal with that kind of sully on my good name.”  
“Shut up, I talk about you, Alex. I talk about you… on there… a lot.”  
“Oh.”  
“Just about how cute you are and all that.”  
“Oh. Well I do the same thing with you on mine. So I guess we’re even.”  
“Seriously? After that _interrogation_ , Alexander? That’s what you have to say for yourself? I can’t believe this. I hate you.”  
“You love me.”  
“Yeah, I love you.”  
“...”  
“...”  
“That’s the first time you said it.”  
“Oh. I guess you’re right. It’s because it’s true. I love you.”  
“For better or for worse? In sickness and in health? In actions and in words?”  
“What was that last one?”  
“Well, I don’t want you tweeting about me behind my back or anything…”  
“Why don’t you talk a little less and elaborate on that part about actions?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow thanks so much for reading!! you can find me on twitter @laurenshamilton for more founding fathers fun


End file.
